Eine verrückte Woche in Deutschland
by Nightwisch16
Summary: Dank Dumbledores genialer Idee erlebt Harry die verrückteste Woche seines Lebens... gemeinsam mit seinem Erzfeind (HPxDM)


_Disclaimer: _Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden.

_Pairing: _Harry/Draco, später vielleicht auch Ron/Blaise und Hermine/Pansy

**Crazy Friday**

****

Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Crazy Friday für Harry Potter. Nicht nur das er verschlafen, seine Schulsachen vergessen und anschließend dem halben Zaubertränkeraum den gar ausgemacht hatte, nein es würde noch verrückter werden, wenn man einen Schulleiter Namens Dumbledore hat.

Harry und seine Freunde, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle und Harry war froh das er nicht (auch noch) seinem Erzfeind Malfoy begegnete denn sonst hätte Harry keine Garantie dafür gehabt nicht die Schule zu sprengen.

Harry war so geladen und mit seinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftig das er die seiner Freunde gar nicht mitbekam. Hermine und Ron stritten sich gerade über die Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde. _„ Ron ich sage dir ein letztes mal, dass die Leute im frühen Mittelalter alles von Hand angefertigt haben, sie konnten nicht zaubern und hatten keine Maschinen!",_ sagte Hermine und ihr Kopf war schon etwas rötlich vor Zorn.

_„Hermine so blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Das die Menschen damals nicht zaubern konnten weiß ich, ein wenig habe ich schon zu gehört", _zischte Ron.

_„Ach das wäre ja mal ein Wunder, wenn du zugehört hättest Ronald Weasley", _zickte Hermine zurück.

Harry seufzte und seine Freunde drehten sich zu ihm um. _„Hey Alter, was ist denn mit dir los? Eh komm schlimmer kann der Tag nicht mehr werden", _sagte Ron und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

_„Genau Harry, nur weil heute Freitag der 13. ist heißt das noch lange nichts, bestimmt bis du nicht der einzige der Pech hatte", _meinte Hermine.

Harry löste sich von Ron, ging zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich. _„Klasse Hermine, besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können.", _zischte Ron Hermine an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich zu den Jungs und nahm sich was zu essen.

Harry saß da und schaute ins leere, bis er sich plötzlich beobachtet fühlte. Er schaut sich um, bis er bei einem paar grau-blauen Augen stehen bleibt. Harry hätte innerlich aufschreien können aber er riss sich zusammen und schaute nur zu Malfoy hinüber der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Harry ignorierte ihn einfach.

Als alle mitten im Essen waren stand Professor Dumbledore auf und bat um Ruhe. _„Meine lieben Schüler", _begann er und blickte durch die Halle, _„ ich weiß, dass das siebte Schuljahr für einige von euch sehr hart sein wird, deswegen habe ich mich mit der gesamten Lehrerschaft zusammen gesetzt und etwas geplant. In der nächsten Woche werden wir einen Ausflug nach Deutschland machen." _sagte Dumbledore und wartete auf die Reaktion der Schüler.

Harry beugt sich zu Hermine und Ron. _„Glaubt ihr das da alle mitfahren?", _fragte er.

_„Sag mal Harry hörst du nie zu, er meinte doch das siebte Schuljahr und nicht die ganze Schule" _raunzte Hermine. Harry sah Ron fragend an, der rollte nur mit den Augen. Insgesamt waren die Eindrücke der Schülerschaft sehr unterschiedlich, die einen freuten sich ein anders Land kennen zu lernen andere hätten ihre Zeit lieber mit lernen verbracht.

Nachdem wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war fuhr Dumbledore fort: _„Wie ich sehe sind die Eindrücke unterschiedlich und das ist auch gut so. Nun denn es werden nur die Siebtklässler mit kommen und wir werden auf Muggelart reisen, nämlich mit dem Flugzeug und der Bahn"_ Ein stöhnen ging durch die Siebtklässler.

_„Wieso können wir nicht mit Besen fliegen?", _beschwerte sich Ron.

_„Mein Gott Ron hast du nur was zu maulen?", _fragte Hermine ihn. Daraufhin streckte Ron ihr seine Zunge heraus.

Hermine achtet nicht darauf und hört weiter zu. _„Wir haben beschlossen das immer vier Leute in einem Ferienhaus zusammen wohnen werden, da wir aber nicht Griffindor mit Griffindor zusammen tun wollten und auch alle anderen Häuser nicht, haben wir uns überlegt immer zwei Gryffindor mit zwei Slytherin und zwei Huffelpuff mit zwei Ravenclaw.", _sagte Dumbledore.

Bei den Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws blieb die Stimmung gleich nur bei den anderen beiden Häusern gab es großen Protest. _„Das können die nicht machen was soll den der Scheiß!", _fluchte Ron und auch Harry wollte dies nicht einsehen. Dumbledore wartete bis sich die beiden Häuser wieder beruhigt hatten.

_„Wir werden nun die Gruppen vorlesen", _sagte Dumbeldore weiter und holte die Zettel hervor. _„Lavender Brwon, Hermine Granger, Pansy Parkinson und Millecent Bulstrode._" Hermine und Lavender sahen sich geschockt an, genauso wie Pansy und Millecent.

Dann fuhr Dumbledore fort: _„Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy:"_ . Ron fiel die Gebisslatte runter, Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Trinken und Blasie und Draco sahen sich an als hätten sie den Weihnachtsmann gesehen.

Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Mit Malfoy und Zabini eine Woche zusammen in den eigenen vier Wänden…dachte Harry panisch und Ron schien das gleiche zu denken, denn er war kreide Blass. Nachdem alle Gruppen genannt wurden sagte Dumbledore: _„ Ihr werdet in den nächsten zwei Tagen noch einige Angaben von euren Hauslehrern bekommen und nun wünsch ich euch eine gute _Nacht_" _

Ob das so eine gute Nacht sein würde wusste Harry nicht. Er und seine beiden Freunde machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür. Doch als sie dort ankamen standen dort schon Malfoy und Co.

****


End file.
